Report 929
Report #929 Skillset: Discipline Skill: Clotting Org: Nihilists Status: Completed Sept 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Lusternia has come a long way in making combat and everyday gaming a lot more simplified in many aspects(Keeneye, stratagems, liquidrift, etc). Currently, clotting can be a very repetitive command, especially when dealing with some of the high bleeding output that some classes are able to do. Basically, just creating a lot of extra spam if you are in a fight against anyone who outputs decent bleeding. This report aims at making things less spammy for everyone. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Modify the Clotting command like so: CLOT # where # is the amount of clotting you want to send at once. What is meant by this is doing CLOT 5 clots x5 the standard clotting amount, for x5 the typical mana cost. Same amount clotted, same mana used up, just done in one command and not 5(or however many it may be) Player Comments: ---on 9/14 @ 04:59 writes: I liked this idea originally, but I'd like to hear from druids. I know bleed in sap is a useful tactic, and sap prevented clot spamming, so I'm not sure if it'd be fair to alter than kill tactic for everyone elses's convenience. ---on 9/14 @ 19:52 writes: I also like this idea and share Celina's concerns. Bleeding people out in sap is a fundamental tactic and I'd hate to have to mess this up. Sior or someone else once commented that they can code things so that you can in fact enter CLOT X, but the game will treat it as if you entered clot x times individiaully. Can this still be done? This way, the change would take effect but bleeding out in sap remains viable. ---on 9/17 @ 14:25 writes: When this came up in the Simple Ideas forum thread, I liked Rivius' (?) suggestion that if under aeon/sap, it would only send a single clot. ---on 9/17 @ 18:13 writes: Supported, so long as only one clot at a time occurs under aeon/sap. This report would help reduce combat spam significantly. ---on 9/18 @ 22:40 writes: Really like this, if it can be done without messing anything else up then I'm all for it. ---on 9/19 @ 15:14 writes: Supported, with adjustments suggested in comments. ---on 9/20 @ 08:27 writes: If under aeon/sap, single clot is only sent would be a good idea ---on 9/24 @ 13:35 writes: Supported with the one-clot in aeon/sap caveat. ---on 9/25 @ 01:12 writes: Support with aeon/sap suggestion. ---on 9/25 @ 11:14 writes: Having lived system-free for several years, I see the necessity of this report. I support the report. My only question / concern is in regard to syntax. Is "Clot 5" preferable to an auto-clot toggle syntax such as "Clot ON/OFF"? Are there other syntaxes that would provide the end user with a better mechanic in regards to efficiency and effectiveness (without comprimising an opponent's bleedout offense)? ---on 9/26 @ 22:13 writes: Janalon's suggest may be best, have clotting have an 'autoclot' feature, which turns off automatically in aeon/sap. ---on 9/28 @ 21:44 writes: I do support making clot less spammy in general.